


Elemental

by Ralcemns



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralcemns/pseuds/Ralcemns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eleven powered girls are cursed to live as humans, they have to work together to undo it. The only problem is: they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been floating around in my head since everybody started imagining Elsa with different powers. I just remembered it a few days ago, thinking I could publish it here by tagging it under Frozen. I don't really have a plot yet, but it'll get there.

Hestia woke up in a strange place. It was fairly dark, so she summoned her fire. It wouldn't come. This left her in panic.  
She looked around at her surroundings to see if maybe it was the environment that was suffocating her ability. Below her was a dirty concrete pavement, and to her left and right were brick walls.  
Seeing a small light ahead, she came out of the narrow space between the walls and saw three ragged looking people gathered around a barrel with fire inside of it. Hestia immediately ran to it, clinging to its familiarity, hoping she could gather it in her hands. She swooped her palms through the flames, but instead felt a sensation she'd never felt before. It was a strange type of pain.  
After crying out, she looked at her alighted hand. The three ragged people made a commotion, one smacking his jacket over the fire to put it out. The flames deceased, and Hestia's hand was left a bright red with tinges of black.  
"What did you think you were doing?!" one of the ragged people scolded her. Suddenly she realized where she was.  
This place was Earth, and these were humans. Now she was too, and she had to figure out why.


	2. Chapter 2

Yule woke up, feeling strange. She looked around, noticing her environment was as well. It was a dirty, broken-down version of a bedroom.  
On the floor above her, she suddenly heard shouting, a shattering-noise, and a gunshot. She scrambled to the door in fear, swinging it open and running down the nearest stairs. Seeing someone at the bottom of them startled her, so she raised her hands in defense, which should have shot out shards of ice. To her surprise, it didn't.  
Yule ran outside in greater fear, noticing Hestia from across the street. Then she noticed Hestia burning herself form the barrel full of fire, seeing that her powers weren't working either.  
"Hestia!" Yule called out to her, also running towards her. Just then a large vehicle zoomed down the street, screeching as it tried not to hit her. Yule's reflex was to summon her ice, but too late she remembered that she couldn't.  
The vehicle collided with her, sending her flying across the road, blood shooting out of her nose as she made impact with the cement.  
The person in the car then called for medics while Yule wondered what was going on. She noticed blurrily that Hestia was standing over her, and faintly heard a siren in the distance.  
"This is Earth, stupid, everything hurts!" Hestia shouted at her, giving her a kick in the side as well. The driver told her not to do that, and as the sirens got louder, Yule let her eyes fall closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Shivani had woken up in the middle of the street, knowing exactly where she was. Quickly she got up and went to the sidewlalk, knowing very well how cars could hurt humans and that she was now one.  
She walked aimlessly down the sidewalk, not sure where she was going. She happened to pass by Connelly, who was passed out on the street. Luckily, this one of them was the only one who liked her.  
"Connelly," Shivani whispered, squatting as she shook her. Eventually, she woke up.  
"We're on Earth as humans," Shivani explained.  
"This place is disgusting!" Connelly exclaimed when she saw the litter all over the ground.  
"You don't... love it?" Shivani asked in surprise.  
Connelly gasped. "I don't! Why don't I love it?! What's wrong?!"  
"Our powers must not work as humans," Shivani deduced, "so you don't have a constant love running through you."  
"That's terrible!" Connelly shouted.  
"Be quiet!" Shivani ordered.  
"We should go find the others and ask them why we're here and how to get back," Connelly suggested.  
"Uh... sure," Shivani agreed, not really wanting to see any of them. While Connelly had the natural inclination to love her, everyone else had every reason to hate her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaia has also woken up with the recognition of Earth, knowing every inch of science about it. With this knowledge she realized she was human at the moment, so she thought she'd make her way over to the hospital to work some wonders for the people. The thing she didn't know was that as a human, her powers didn't work.  
When Gaia arrived at the hospital, she saw Yule rushed in through the doors on a stretcher, Hestia not far behind. When Hestia noticed Gaia, she stopped following where Yule was being taken.  
"Had to follow her because I had nowhere else to go," she excused. She and Yule were in a lifelong quarrel with each other because of their powers.  
"We saw you guys head in here! Is everything okay?" they suddenly heard Connelly say. They looked to the doors to see that indeed Connelly had come into the hospital, Shivani with her.  
"Shivani!" Gaia reprimanded, "Get out of here! People will die because of you!"  
Hestia scoffed. "No they won't!" she said, "Our powers don't work here as humans!"  
"... That's why Yule was weak enough to have to go to the hospital from whatever happened," Gaia deduced.  
She had on a look of worry while Shivani had on one of shame. Her power was death, which was why the others had every reason to hate her.  
Meanwhile, Connelly no longer had the natural inclination to love. She started to realize what horrible things Shivani could do, and started to draw further from who used to be her friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Thora woke up in a bed, surrounded by people in white coats. They were touching her, and she saw that she had a needle inside of her arm.  
"Hey!" she shouted, taking a swing at one of the white-coated people. She noticed she wasn't as strong, especially when the other white-coated people forced her back down into the bed. "What's going on?!" she demanded to know.  
"You appeared out of thin air on the side of the street, so some people called in. We knocked you out because you were fighting back, and we're trying to figure out what you are. So far, everything's coming back as one-hundred percent human," a white-coat explained.  
"Get this needle out of my arm!" she shouted, and they quickly followed her orders.  
"Um, ma'am, do you know what you are?" the white-coat inquired.  
"Thora! The goddess of lightening!" she shouted. Her voice demanded respect.  
A few of the white-coats laughed at the fact that her name was Thora, as in Thor, and that she claimed to be a goddess of lightening, but other white-coats took it as the only explanation as to why she appeared out of nowhere.  
"Why are you here?" one of them asked.  
"I... don't know," Thora admitted after fumbling for an answer. "Release me so I can find out!" she demanded, and they complied, letting her walk right out of the hospital. She stopped when she saw Connelly, Shivani, Gaia, and Hestia in the waiting room.


End file.
